


To Dye For

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [115]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: He didn't want her to see him at first. In the end he's glad she did.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	To Dye For

Itachi felt like an utter fool dropping off the bench and using Shisui’s bulk to hide his own but there wasn’t time to come up with any better plans. He would know the approaching chakra anywhere and he wasn’t ready for her to see him today. Not after his little brother had put colored powders in his body wash that left his skin tainted a light purple shade. Whoever had been teaching Sasuke the wonders of pranks would be a dead man if he ever caught up to them and Itachi would make sure their death was a slow one.

“The coast is clear,” Shisui drawled after a couple of minutes had gone by.

“She’s still there,” Itachi hissed, not fooled for a second.

“Yeah but she’s talking to her friend. The one with the pink hair?”

Itachi winced and spun around to peek. “That could be a disaster, she hates Sakura. I’ve never been able to figure out wh- Shisui! You lied!”

With such quick movements he had probably only been visible for a couple of seconds but that was all Hinata and her powerful Byakugan needed, staring straight in his direction as she was. Shisui laughed and hooked an arm around Itachi’s waist to prevent him from crawling off the bench again.

“Damn straight I lied, face your girlfriend you coward.”

“Traitor!”

“Hey, those claims were disproved!” Shisui stuck out his tongue and shoved away from the table. “If you’re going to be like that then you can face her _alone_!”

With a huff his cousin stood and swanned out of the teashop, not even bothering to look back. Barely a moment passed before another body folded in to the space that Shisui had just vacated. Itachi wanted to die. He wanted to curl away under a blanket until he could figure out what the hell kind of dye was covering his skin and rinse everything Sasuke owned with it. The brotherly revenge for this little scheme was going to be legendary.

“Someone’s looking a little…different,” Hinata’s voice sneered. A shiver passed through him. She had more attitude than an entire class of first year genin put together and he loved it so much. “You wouldn’t happen to have been avoiding me, would you?”

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” he admitted.

Hinata’s pale eyes travelled down the length of his arm, exposed by the shorter sleeves he was forced in to by sweltering summer temperatures.

“The hell happened to you?”

“My brother,” he replied simply. She nodded in sympathy, an older sibling herself.

“I suppose it’s a good thing that purple is my favorite color, ne? At least you’re not ugly.”

As Hinata laughed Itachi took a moment to look down at his arm and noted happily that the purple wasn’t actually as vibrant as it had been that morning, faded after several hours of running around town avoiding his girlfriend. Which apparently had been unnecessary. For all her sharpness he had expected Hinata to scoff at him and call him an idiot to fall for such a basic prank. Evidently there was a shred of mercy in her after all. Or at least he thought so until she scooted a little closer on the bench and leaned over to pin him in place with a suggestive grin he knew all too well.

“Want some help scrubbing that off?” she offered and Itachi swallowed thickly.

“I’m certainly not going to turn you down.”

“Good. You’d be a fool to.”

Hinata stood and pulled him bodily up with her, though Itachi was far from resisting her. Not with something so delicious on offer. The shame and anger he’d been allowing to fuel him all morning slipped away in to gratitude that he’d finally been caught in one of his brother’s stupid tricks.

Revenge was still on the table though. He did have a reputation to keep, after all.


End file.
